


Don't You Shiver?

by camseydavis (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Paramore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/camseydavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had told her he’d always wait for her. She wasn’t always aware of what exactly he meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Shiver?

**Author's Note:**

> The song Taylor plays is Shiver, by Coldplay.

It’s really late when Hayley hears the three knocks at her door. She’s not expecting anybody -she never does at those hours of the night, and honestly, nobody would-, but she gets out of bed anyway. _It better be something important,_  she thinks,  _for someone to be knocking my door right now._  
  
When she unlocks the door, Taylor is standing at her doorstep with his guitar hanging from his shoulder.  
  
Hayley rubs her eyes.  
  
“Did somebody die?” It’s the first thing she asks, and Taylor answers with a soft laugh.  
  
“Nobody is dead, Hayles.” He reassures her, still looking at Hayley expectantly. She’s just staring at him, her brows knitted in confusion. “Well, are you gonna let me in or what?” He asks.  
  
“It’s past midnight.” Hayley says, simply, low, as if it was a good enough reason not to let him in. Taylor’s face darkens.  
  
“Oh. It’s okay. I’ll come in the morning-”  
  
“No, wait!” Hayley snaps out of it, realizing they’ve been standing on her doorstep for a few minutes when they should be inside already. “Come inside, I’m sorry. I was falling asleep.” She says as an apology. Taylor grins.  
  
“Well, let me wake you up!” He replies, excitedly, almost bouncing. Hayley can’t help but laugh; he’s way too awake and happy for such hour.  
  
Taylor grabs her hand and pulls her towards the living room, so fast that she has to push her door to get it closed and it makes a crashing sound when it hits the doorframe. She follows him, and he points to the red couch when they reach the tiny living room. Hayley takes the hint and sits, while Taylor sits cross-legged on the floor, right in front of her, and grabs the guitar.  
  
“Okay, would you mind explaining what exactly are you doing?” Hayley asks, once they’re all set up. Taylor merely smiles.  
  
“You told me to play a show at your house.” He says, matter-of-factly. “I didn’t have time to set up an stage so an acoustic will have to suffice.” To that, Hayley bursts into laughter.  
  
“You’re the best friend ever!” She says, still laughing. Taylor smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.  
  
“Okay, are you gonna let me play or what?” Hayley places her index finger on her lips, and Taylor begins strumming a few chords on his guitar.  
  
“ _So I look in your direction, but you pay me no attention, do you?_ ” He begins singing, and Hayley’s face brightens immediately.  
  
“You’re singing me Coldplay!” She almost shouts, her voice high with excitement. Taylor gives her a brief glance before looking back at the guitar.  
  
“ _I know you don't listen to me, ‘cause you say you see straight through me, don't you? And on and on from the moment I wake to the moment I sleep I’ll be there by your side, just you try and stop me. I’ll be waiting in line just to see if you care._ ” He keeps singing, still focused on playing the song right, while Hayley mouths the song along, unaware of what’s really happening in front of her.  
  
-o-  
  
 _“This song is called Shiver!” Chris Martin shouts into the microphone, and the crowd yells in response. The band begins to play, and somewhere in that venue, Hayley and Taylor are looking into each other’s eyes._  
  
 _“I’ll always be waiting for you.” Taylor sings in a whisper, never looking down. Hayley holds his hand._  
  
-o-  
  
“ _Sing it loud and clear,_ ” Taylor sings, his mouth starting to form a tiny smile. “ _I’ll always be waiting for you._ ” Hayley stops mouthing the song, and, when Taylor gives her another brief glance, her eyes lock on his. He doesn’t stop singing. “ _So you know how much I need you but you never even see me, do you? And is this my final chance of getting you?_ ”  
  
Hayley’s gaze is locked on Taylor. The way he moves his head when he plays, the way his fingers move through the guitar, strumming and forming chords and creating a beautiful melody. His eyes, the ones that occasionally glance at her but otherwise are always focused on whatever he’s doing. And how he drove from his house, late at night, just to give her the show she had jokingly asked for on Twitter.  
  
He was that person. The one that’d drop everything at Hayley’s request.  
  
He had told her he’d always wait for her. She wasn’t always aware of what exactly he meant. But now she knows.  
  
“ _And it’s you I see but you don’t see me. And it’s you I hear, so loud and so clear. I’ll sing it loud and clear; I’ll always be waiting for you._ ” Taylor sings, strumming the guitar one last time. That wasn’t the end of the song, but Hayley, suddenly hyperaware of everything surrounding her and, most importantly, hyperaware of Taylor sitting on her living room floor playing a song for her, knew what he was trying to say. And she was perfectly okay with that.  
  
“I know.” She says to him, in a whisper, and he nods. Both know what she meant with that. Then, Hayley smirks and says: “Your falsetto could use a little work.” Taylor snorts.  
  
“As long as you’re willing to work on that with me.” He says. Hayley lowers herself to the floor, and then crawls to him, sits beside him and rests her head on his shoulder. Taylor wraps his arm around her shoulder, stroking her arm.  
  
“I always will.” She says in response. Taylor just sighs happily.

**Author's Note:**

> So when Hayley tweeted that "come play a show at my house", this was LITERALLY the first thing that came to my mind. Taylor standing at Hayley's doorstep, really late in the night, with his guitar hanging from his back, and Hayley being confused until he explains that, duh, he's playing her a show. This was (obviously) the result.


End file.
